Family Ties Story 4
by herbie1007
Summary: A strange young woman stowaway is found in Candy and Jeremy's honeymoon cabin on Clancy's ship but is she really a stranger to everyone in Seattle?
1. Chapter 1

Family Ties Chpt 1

Clancy was checking his ship from top to bottom as they were due to set sail in about 2hours. He had seen nothing of Jeremy and Candy since he dropped them off 2 weeks ago in San Francisco for their honeymoon. He hoped that they remember it was today they were to start their journey home. He would be glad to get all the honeymoon trappings out of his cabin. The volume of passengers had been increasing in the runs from San Fran to Seattle as of late. Clancy was wondering if it would be profitable to purchase a smaller ship just for passengers for the trips for Seattle to San Fran and vice versa. While Clancy was running through his routine, a shadowy figure loomed in the background waiting for an opportunity to board his ship. When the captain disappeared into the wheel-house, they silently boarded the ship and hid in a closet in the captain's quarters currently being used as the honeymoon suite.

At Lottie's, Kathleen was seeking Lottie's advice. Kathleen had really expected Jason to propose the moment that Jeremy and Candy disappeared on the horizon on their honeymoon. She was getting concerned that he changed his mind as the honeymoon in San Fran was over today, they would be returning. Lottie hugged Kathleen and reassured her that Jason Bolt as of late has been strutting about beaming with happiness. She has never seen him this happy, he must have a reason for waiting which is probably worth it.

Outside Lottie's, Jason was awaiting the arrival of young Robert Winston. Robert was the 17 year old son of one of Jason's long time loggers. Robert wanted to become an apprentice at Bolt Brothers, Jason needed something picked up near Olympia. Robert anxious to please volunteered, Jason said that he would pay for the task but he must be very careful with the package. Suddenly, the rickety cart pulled into the square with Robert all smiles, Jason walked up to the wagon and released a sigh of relief. With his long muscular arms, he reached over the cart and opened a cage. A beautiful fluffy female Scottish collie puppy rolled out of the cage. He lifted it up to his chest only to receive an onslaught of puppy kisses. Jason smiled and pet the puppy "You have a very important job to do." Jason thanked Robert and informed him to report to the logging camp tomorrow to start training. Robert jumped from the wagon. shook Jason's hand and promised not to disappoint him. Jason laughed as he ran home to tell his family, Jason thought a great start to a great day.

Jeremy and Candy were finishing the packing from their two week honeymoon in San Fran. One to two days had been dedicated by Jeremy with some assistance from Candy for research on modern homes and the skills required. The rest of the 2 weeks was dedicated to the two of them enjoying themselves which included indulging themselves sexually. One night the neighboring room banged on the wall for them to quiet down an achievement of which they were both proud. The food had been wonderful, Jeremy wondered how he was going to feel about pork and beans, one of the camp's staples. Candy was hoping she might be able to cook some of the dishes which they enjoyed but fear access to the materials would be limited in Seattle. They were completely packed and Jeremy realized they had another hour before they had to depart. Candy's back was turned to him so he approached her and began nibbling on her neck. He had discovered that to be a very sensitive area on Candy. Candy turned to him and they started kissing passionately. They collapsed onto the bed and Jeremy whispered into Candy's ear "We have another hour, let's enjoy it."

Kathleen was busy in the kitchen baking scones and soda bread for Lottie's dinner menu when she heard Lottie loudly ask "What the Sam Hill are you doing here?" Kathleen left the kitchen for the bar/dinner room to verify that Lottie was okay. It was not a person to which Lottie was reacting but a beautiful tri color collie puppy. Kathleen had collies in Ireland and intended on finding them in the US. She scooped up the fur ball and cuddled it like a baby. "What are you doing wandering all alone you precious baby?" cooed Kathleen. She found a red string around its neck with a little card. She read the card in hopes of finding the lucky person who owned the puppy, the card read "Will you marry me?" Jason had managed to enter the bar without being noticed as Kathleen was absorbed by the puppy. She looked up and he was on his knee in front of her with a ring.

Jeremy and Candy arrived at the dock with little time to spare. Clancy was pacing the deck, mumbling to himself that if they didn't leave soon they would lose the high tide. "Young Bolt" yelled Clancy, "If you and your beautiful bride don't get your butts on this ship, I will be waving bye." Some of the crew jumped off to assist the newlyweds with their luggage. The Bolts were family now to the crew. Clancy had the young couple enter the wheel house as his crew loaded their belongings into their cabin. Candy and Jeremy decided to stay above deck as the ship debarked from San Fran on its way to Seattle. They watched as the city became smaller and smaller and they vowed to return once a year for some vacation time. Candy enjoyed the culture, theatre and shopping while Jeremy preferred the parks, sights , sounds ,and smells of the modern city. Candy was anxious to see her brother and sister whom the city of Seattle had more or less adopted. Everyone was taking turns caring for them in her absence. While Jeremy and Candy love San Fran, they both admitted to being ready to return home. They remained on deck for quite awhile arm in arm enjoying the smell of the ocean and breezes. Jeremy remarked that the ocean never gets old. Clancy informed them that the dinner would be served in 2 hours so the young lovers decided to turn into the cabin for a bit. No sooner had they entered their cabin when Jeremy pulled Candy into an embrace. He kissed her and began to remove her clothes. Candy laughed "Again, This is the third time today" Jeremy replied " You are so beautiful and irresistible." Right at that moment , the closet door flew open and a young woman appeared. She was about 5 feet 4 inches large round blue eyes and blonde. She said "Please stop." Candy was peering out from behind Jeremy, she asked "Why are you in our cabin, hiding." The young woman meekly replied " I have money to pay my way but I am escaping my family and a wedding to an man of about 50 that my family arranged. I didn't want anyone to know I was on board until we were out to sea." Jeremy and Candy introduced themselves, the young lady introduced herself as "Margaret "Maggie" Barnes." The Bolts agreed to take her to the captain and help her with her explanation as they were more or less family with the captain. Candy laughed as they exited the cabin "This reminds of when Jeremy returned from Tacoma with a Chinese girl hidden in the back of a wagon. This sort of things happens to Jeremy."


	2. Chapter 2

Family Ties Chpt 2

Kathleen was so excited by the proposal with the puppy still in arms she lunged at Jason who was still on his knee. The force of her lunge left both of them flat on the floor laughing. Jason pulled her closed to him and asked if that was a yes. Kathleen passionately kissed him all the while holding onto a wiggling puppy. Jason said "You are going to have to let go of the dog for me to put this ring on your finger. It is my mother's and has been in the family for generations. You still have not said yes." With both her hands caressing his face she said " Of course, I will marry you, you beautiful man." They were still laying on the floor kissing passionately when Lottie broke in "While I am extremely happy for the two of you, you are not permitted to have sex on the floor of my bar/dining area. Your dog had best not do her business in here as well. So get a room or at least stand up." As they stood up, Lottie said to Jason "Remember there is another step to this process." Kathleen grabbed a hold of her fiancé and begged " What more could there possibly be?" Once again Jason kissed his bride-to-be, once the kiss was finished he whispered into her ear "Go to Lottie's room, there is something in there for you. I love you and have always loved you." Kathleen started to the stairs, she turned and looked quizzically at Jason. With his hands, he waved for her to continue up the stairs. Lottie and Jason stood there smiling as she went upstairs into Lottie's room and found her mother's wedding dress which had been abandoned there the night of her abduction. She squealed with happiness and ran down the stairs into Jason's arms. The tears were running down her face, she cried "You saved the dress even after you were left at the altar, you really are my knight in shining armor. I am truly the luckiest woman in the world. I never asked because I thought you have burned considering the circumstaces" Jason planted another long kiss on Kathleen. Lottie joked "I am still here getting ready for tonight." Jason told Kathleen that Lottie had saved the dress for him. A bell rang in the background, Lottie excitedly yelled " Clancy's ship has been spotted. Jeremy and Candy should be here real soon. Let's go outside and wait for them and please take your dog."

Jeremy and Candy were in the cabin getting ready to depart the ship at Seattle. Candy was folding her last piece, a torn nightgown to pack. She raised her head and looked to have a serious thought, she asked "What do you think?" Jeremy laughed " I think that I am the luckiest man in the world and can't wait to get you back to the cabin." Candy shook her head and attempted an annoyed expression "Jeremy Bolt, you need to settle down. You know my brother and sister are going to be there when we leave the ship. I was referring to Maggie, what do you think about Maggie's story." Jeremy sat on the edge of the bed trying to digest the tale Maggie had told of her life. Finally, her said " You know a month ago, I probably would have thought she was crazy but after the return of Kathleen and her bizarre story, I am giving her the benefit of doubt." At first, Candy sat down next to Jeremy then she put some distance between them and stated "I am not giving you any ideas. I want to be presentable when we land. I like Maggie. I believe her but I do get the feeling there is something more there. I told her that she could stay at the dormitory as I know of one recent vacated bed." Jeremy approached his wife,put his arm around her shoulder and smiled "Let's go see our families. Maybe we can get Chris and Molly to show Maggie around Seattle." Candy smiled and answered "Down boy."

Maggie Barnes stood on the deck, admiring the landscape of Seattle. In San Francisco, she had been a well known artist since her early years. Unfortunately in San Fran, portraits were her major request. She loved doing portraits but wanted to go out into nature and see what else there was to offer. First, though she wanted to find out who she really was. She had memories of a blond woman whom she called mother. She had been told by the people who raised her to call them, mother and father. If she did not do so, her mother would not be permitted to visit her. She had been told to call her mother, aunt. Maggie was a child then who did not really understand but out of fear did as they said. Her mother only came a few more time, each time she came she appeared sadder and sadder. Maggie came to believe the real reason the family who raised her wanted her was her artistic ability which was noticed at seven. Thanks to a few years of training, she was doing portraits at twelve. As her reputation grew, she became quite the money maker. Her income gave the Barnes and their children quite a comfortable life. She did not begrudge then the money but she always felt she was not totally part of the family. The celebrations for their natural children were bigger, their gifts were better, they received more praise. When they insisted that she marry the 50 year old man that was it. He was going to supplement their income. She was close to her brother, Mike. He told her once that he had heard that there was a relative in Seattle. She was on her quest now to find out whom she was and why she was abandoned.

Jason, Kathleen, and Lottie were standing together waiting for everyone to disembark from the Shamus O"Flynn. The square was filled with the excited residents of Seattle. Jason was waving at Jeremy and Candy when Josh approached him with a big smile. "What has you so happy, brother?" inquired Jason. Josh put his arms out and answered "It just feels like a special day to me." At that moment , Kathleen thrust her engagement ring into Josh's face. Josh hugged her and the asked" You are actually going to marry him? Congratulation and welcome to the family." On deck at this moment, Maggie joined Jeremy and Candy with whom she had become fast friends. Josh caught one glimpse of her and inquired "Do you know who is with Jeremy and Candy ?" Jason replied "Can't say that I do but she looks familiar or like someone." Jason turned towards Lottie who was white as a ghost. He put his hand on her arm and asked if she was alright. She indicated for him to lower his head and she started to whisper in his ear " That girl looks like exactly like my daughter. I am going back to my place. Please find out about her and come and tell me. I don't know why she would be here but Jason, I swear it is her. Please help me." Jason replied "Will do. I will find out from Candy and come right over there." They hugged and Lottie left for her bar. Josh and Kathleen asked if Lottie was okay, Jason shook his head yes. Right then Aaron, Jemma, April, Molly and Christopher joined them to welcome Jeremy and Candy back. Molly and Christopher begged to play with the dog and off they went chasing her. Everyone was taking but Jason, he was wondering if it could be a strange coincident, maybe she isn't Lottie's daughter or could she be and is looking for Lottie?


	3. Chapter 3

Family Ties Chapter 3

While waiting to disembark, Maggie was fascinated looking at the town of Seattle and its inhabitants. It was quite picturesque in its quaint small town manner. The people were diverse, they were not particularly fashionably dressed, they were practical in their clothing. For the first time in some time, she was feeling excited about painting. She turned to Jeremy and Candy and inquired as to who the tall handsome blonde man standing next to the attractive couple as he had been staring at her and she must admit, she returned his stare." Candy and Jeremy exchanged a glance at each other and Candy answered "That is my brother-in-law Joshua Bolt and before you ask he is single" Maggie asked "Is he a ladies' man?" Jeremy jumped in with the response "He thinks that he is? Seriously, he is a good guy just a bit hard to pin down." Maggie shook her head and just said "Interesting." After a moment she asked "I may be a bit forward but would you introduce me to him?" Both Candy and Jeremy smiled and shook their heads ,yes.

Aaron approached Jason "Are you really going to let Josh pursue a law career? I was thinking that I might help finance it if he signed a contract agreeing to return to Seattle and work here. He would handle our accounts of course. You could build him his own office." Jason was distracted by the Lottie situation but managed to reply " Aaron, was this your or Pixie's idea? I am in the middle of something today but you, Josh and I will talk. Right now, he has his eyes fixed on the blonde with Jeremy and Candy. Does she remind you of anyone?" Aaron took a harder look at her and replied "Lottie, she looks a bit like Lottie." Jason sighed and Aaron asked "What is going on Bolt? I should have known, baby brother returns and strange things are happening. It has been a quiet 3 weeks." Jason laughed "I can't discuss now but I will stop by later to tell you and Jemma if it is anything." Aaron growled "Bolt , I am no idiot. How does this woman relate to Lottie? I care about Lottie, she is practically a mother to your sister?" Jason responded " Cool down. I am not trying to keep anything from you as I don't really know anything. As soon as I know anything, you will be told." Aaron snapped back "I am going to keep you to that." and rejoined his wife and baby who were with Kathleen looking at her ring. Jason smirked and wonder if there would ever come a time when Aaron truly trust them.

Finally, the gangplank was down and Jeremy, Candy and Maggie were the first to disembark. Kathleen had her left hand proudly on display. Everyone was hugging and kissing everyone as Maggie stood in the background. Josh didn't wait for the official intro, he walked over to Maggie and introduced himself. She curtsied and announce her name to him. Jeremy turned to find his brother when he discovered that he had already made his move, he loses no time Josh. Jason grabbed Candy's arm " Can we talk over here for a moment , you and me?" Candy could tell that Jason was distraught about something so she immediately followed him. "Candy, what do you know about the woman with you?" whispered Jason. Candy was a bit surprised that this was about Maggie but she told him "Her name is Maggie Barnes. She was a stowaway in our cabin but paid her fare when out to sea. She is escaping an arranged marriage to a man of fifty and sadly, she is looking for her mother." Jason's face went blanche "Candy get her settled in the dorm and then come immediately to Lottie's. You were right about what your said when Crane was here" Jason rushed off to join the crowd. Candy stood there wondering to what he was referring. She took a real long hard look at Maggie, Candy's mouth and eyes opened as she saw the resemblance "Oh, my God"

Jason came up behind Kathleen and wrapped his arms around her waist. He wondered what Jeremy thought of his oldest brother being off the market. "We are all very happy for the two of you but Candy has to get Maggie settled in the dorm and I want to get unpacked" Josh looked at Jeremy and Candy and joked "You both are rather pale. Did you leave your room at all little brother?" "Very funny, Josh" returned Jeremy. Candy indicated to Maggie to go to the dormitory, Josh picked up her bag and offered her his arm which she took. Jeremy called after him "I have a lot of luggage and packages, you going to come back and help me?" Josh turned and smile " Jason will help, he likes carrying luggage." Jeremy yelled back "No, he doesn't." Jason had already disappeared from the scene. Aaron walked over and picked up some of the packages and headed for the wagon with Jeremy.

Jason found Lottie crying and shaking sitting at a table waiting for him. He sat down next to her and put his strong arm around her and she turned and cried into his chest. He started in a soft voice " Lottie, I don't know much but I have enough info." The doors of the bar flew open. Clancy stood there "Why didn't you wait for me, darlin." He realized she was crying and looked at Jason for an answer. Jason whispered "How you handle this is up to you. Do you want to tell him or should I? First though Candy is coming with more info, she figured it out when Crane was here. Lottie, there is a good chance that she is whom you think she is." Lottie looked at Clancy and pointed at the back room. She rose and took Clancy's arm and left Jason at the table.

Clancy started "Lottie, darlin, you look as if you seen a ghost." Lottie let out a soft sob "I have Clancy. I am not sure you are going to understand this. I believe that young woman with Candy and Jeremy might be my daughter." Lottie told him the story of her husband being arrested. She was left destitute, she lost her home. Her sister took her daughter, Margaret, in and was taking care of her. Lottie couldn't find decent work quickly and her daughter started to believe that her sister and brother-in-law were her real parents. She was brokenhearted and left them to be a happy family. Clancy was sympathetic but didn't understand how she could leave her daughter and why had she never told him but Jason. Lottie replied "I never told Jason, I guess somehow that he and Candy figured it out but I have no idea how." Lottie's head hung low as she cried into her handkerchief, she begged "Please don't be angry with me fish face. This was the hardest thing I ever did. I thought she was better off without me or her father." Clancy announced her name "Margaret, Maggie, Barnes is her name, Lottie." Lottie sobbed " It is her but why?" Clancy put both arms around her and said "This could be a very good thing, Lottie. A very good thing."

Candy and Jeremy were surrounded by all the remaining brides at the dormitory. They wanted to know everything about San Francisco. Two of the brides, Anne and Frannie, had gotten engaged while Candy was away leaving 38 to go, many of which had serious relationships. Candy introduced everyone to Maggie and she showed her what had been Candy's bed. Candy took Biddie off to the side and told her Maggie's story because Candy knew Biddie would take an instant interest in someone with such an interesting past as some of the girls were showing some jealousy about Josh's obvious interest. Biddie would take care of her while Jeremy and Candy went to Lottie's. Last thing Candy said to Biddie "Please be a chaperon for Josh and Maggie until I return." Josh shot Candy a look and answered "I am taking her to dinner at Lottie's tonight." Candy quickly noted "That it might not be opened."

Jeremy was annoyed that they had to go to Lottie's. He wanted to go to their cabin and get settled in with Molly and Christopher. Candy took his hand and said "Do you remember when I came to the camp and that man was teaching you Chinese.?" Jeremy nodded yes. Candy continued "Molly, Christopher and I had a bit of a strange encounter with Lottie, I picked up a strange feeling that she and Mr. Crane had children ;I can't explain it but that is why I wanted to speak with Jason" Jeremy was still irritated and asked "What does that have to do with going to Lottie's tonight?" Candy answered " Jeremy think about Maggie's story. Who does she look like? Lottie saw her and thought she was her daughter today." Jeremy just looked at Candy in disbelief. Candy said "We may be tied up with her awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

Family Ties Chpt 4

While Biddie was in the washroom, Josh and Maggie escaped her watchful eye. Since Lottie's was closed, he asked if she would like to try the cuisine at the camp. Maggie gave Josh a questioning look and inquire "What exactly is the cuisine at the logging camp?" Josh laughed " You have never heard of the cuisine at Bolts logging camp. You can ask for anything as long as it is pork and beans. Actually, we do sometimes get chicken and steak but we had steak last night so tonight is our world famous pork and beans." She laughed "You really know how to impress a girl, I would love to dine with you on pork and beans." Josh smile back at her with a smile that would warm a vampire's heart and took her hand. They walked most of the way to the camp not talking but just smiling at each other hand in hand.

Candy and Jeremy were sitting at the table advising Jason of what they knew about Maggie Barnes, Lottie and Clancy were still in the back room. Lottie, quite pale, with Clancy's arm around her waist appeared from the back. They walked over to the table where the others were seated and joined them. Candy was next to Lottie, she leaned over, hugged Lottie and said "If she is your daughter this could be a very good thing. I have a fair amount of information on her, I really like her and consider her a friend." Lottie sat erect and announced "She is my daughter. Clancy told me her name was Maggie Barnes. Okay, you two tell me about my daughter and why is she here? I saw in the paper she was getting married." Jeremy started "Well she nearly scared us to death, she was hiding in our closet. She jumped out of the closet because she didn't want to watch us make love." Candy smacked his arm and scolded "You didn't really need to share that." Clancy chimed in "don't worry they made up for it later." Candy blushed as Jeremy continued "She could of paid her fare to begin but she didn't want her family to find her so she hid. Once she revealed herself we took her to Clancy and she got her own cabin." Lottie sobbed "Why was she hiding from my sister, brother-in-law and her fiancé?" Candy grabbed Lottie's hand and said "This may be hard for you to hear. Her supposed parents had arranged a marriage with a 50 year old wealthy man, he was going to supplement their income as Maggie was insisting on keeping her earnings from her art." Lottie looked at Clancy and started crying again, Clancy pulled her close so she was crying on his shoulder, she kept saying "What have I done, what have I done?" Jason stood and said "Let's give them a moment." The three Bolts went outside for a few minutes.

Josh had pulled the small table in the tent out for Maggie . He sat on a tree stump and she had a chair. She marveled at the camp. She felt it was full of masculinity and a perfect area for painting. The men were all looking over at the couple eating, some were even taking bets on how long this one would last. Maggie admired her handsome companion then started "Well, you have told me that you are the 2nd child of four, you own one fourth of the camp and mountain, your parents died while you still were a minor and your big brother stepped in and took control of the business and family at the ripe old age of 20. Was he the handsome man next to you at the dock with the very attractive woman demonstrating possession?" Josh replied,"Yes that was my brother but Kathleen is great." She sat a moment wondering what to ask this interesting man next and out came "What is the worse thing you have ever done?" Josh's expression changed immediately " I betrayed my brother who raised me over a woman and her crazy aunt. I believed something that he would never do to me and almost got him killed. I wish I could make it up to Jason but he won't even acknowledge it. He is now trying to fulfill my dreams of being a lawyer." Maggie solemnly answered "Thank you for sharing that I can tell it was difficult for you." Josh half smiled at her "I have not told this to anyone including my siblings. It feels so right talking to you." She walked over to Josh and put her arms around his neck, he bent over for a sweet soft first kiss. They smiled and she rest her head against his chest and he just stared out past the camp. It didn't bother them one bit that the loggers were hooting and hollering.

Candy, Jeremy, and Jason returned to the table. Lottie was in control. She wanted Jeremy and Candy to tell her everything which they had learned on the trip from San Francisco. Candy started "You and she were manipulated by your sister and brother-in-law. Maggie puts most of the fault on your brother-in law. She claims he is very domineering and manipulative man." Lottie sadly agreed. Candy once again hugged her friend. Jeremy took over "They told Maggie to call you Aunt Lottie and call them, mom and dad. If she didn't then you would not be permitted back. She never forgot you but she thinks you forgot her." Lottie once again started crying "I was such a fool. I was homeless with no respectable job." Jason told her "You thought you were doing what was best for her." Jeremey sadly proceeded "Lottie , there is more that you need to hear. "She is a talented artist that is why they wanted control of her. It was recognized at 7, she was accepted into a special art school. She was capable of painting professional portraits at 12. They more or less lived off her earnings and she wasn't really treated like a member of the family." Lottie screamed "My poor Maggie but why would she want to see me. Of course I will see her even if it is to tell me that she hates me." Jeremy reluctantly informed everyone that Maggie had left for the camp with Josh, they should be back shortly. Lottie felt that breakfast would be a good time. Candy would bring her over and stay since she knew both parties at 8 AM. Lottie wonder whether tomorrow would be one of the best or worse days of her life.

Josh and Maggie are descending the mountain slowly discussing their lives. Maggie was impressed with the daring, he and his brothers showed going to New Bedford and returning with 100 brides. Maggie looked shyly at Josh as she questioned him "Are you dating seriously any of the girls?" Josh leaned over and kissed her forehead " I have been dating two of them but not serious. I know this is fast but I would like for us to be exclusive." Maggie said " I am not certain about the length of my stay, I am serious about trying to find my family." Josh stood thinking for a moment and responded "We can hire an investigator for you. I will take you to Olympia to get one this weekend." Maggie responded "Then for as long as I am here, I am yours." Josh played with her hair and peered into her eyes" I want to start my day with you. May I take you to breakfast at 730? After that I do have to go to work." Maggie smiled she shook her head yes and then they kissed each other a long warm kiss . She went into the dormitory and he headed for Lottie's.

At Lottie's, Josh was surprised to find his brothers and Candy there. Candy relayed the whole story regarding Maggie and Lottie He sat down looking quite bewildered, he finally said "Lottie is Maggie's mother?" Jason left Lottie and Clancy and joined Josh. Jason had planned on staying and being there for Lottie but he decided that Josh was the better brother for this job. Josh had a connection to both of the women involved and could assist both if needed. Josh agreed that he would handle the situation, He told his big brother "I really like her." Jason put his hand on Josh's shoulder " Say a prayer that this is a happy ending for everyone including you. I know that I will." Jason left to find Kathleen. Josh stood there saying to himself, this has to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Family Ties Chpt 5

Jason, Aaron, and Jeremy were meeting in the office tent at the logging camp at the break of dawn. Aaron grumbled "Why am I here at this ungodly hour? I can't believe it is because you enjoy my company so much." Jason laughed "Your family wanted to know if you be interested in expanding your business with us. Jeremy did some research in San Fran and he is here to tell us what he learned." Aaron scratched his head and apologized "So you are going to include me. This is like one of the worse kept secrets because Biddie found out from Candy, there was some work being done on the honeymoon. I admit I was aggravated that I was not in on it." Jason annoyed "Jeremy, you have to tell Candy not to discuss our business with of all people, Biddie. Thank God, we don't have a newspaper, it would have been frontpage news." Jeremy replied "Already in my mind to discuss this with Candy." Jason said "Don't get into a fight about it. Just make sure she understands that the family business is the family business. Aaron, whether you like it or not, we are family now. I have always respected your business sense even when I thought it was a bit unethical. Any expansion, you will be made aware. I didn't tell you anything because there really was nothing to say. In the future, just ask me and I will answer. I would prefer that to you growling and shooting dirty looks at me at the dock." Aaron apologized "Old habits die hard, Bolt. We did use to have some fun in our chess games of the past."

Josh had barely slept last night. He debated with himself whether he should go to the dormitory immediately or wait until morning to tell Maggie that her mother was in Seattle. He had been nominated to fetch her and tell her first. Candy, Lottie, and Jemma with April were ready and waiting with a beautiful breakfast. Clancy was hiding upstairs. Reluctantly, Josh exited Lottie's and headed to the dormitory. She was seated in the social area she looked more beautiful than yesterday. He figured a good night sleep and the ability to take a nice bath must have been refreshing after being on Clancy's boat. He extended his arm, she rose and took it. They left the dormitory with brides watching intensely. Once outside, Josh asked "Would you mind if we walked along the dock, I find the water calming." Maggie laughed "Of course, am I making you nervous?" Josh shook his head no but continued "Not you but what I am about to say is making me nervous." He took a deep breath and she looked concerned as Josh stated " Maggie, last night I went to Lottie's for a room since it's Candy and Jeremy's first night back with Chris and Molly in the cabin. At Lottie's I discovered that you are right, your mother is in Seattle. She saw you yesterday on the dock and panicked. She ran for cover but she really wants to see you and is terrified. I know this woman and she doesn't scare easy but she is an emotional mess over this." Maggie was pacing, she stared out onto the water and raised her voice "She is nervous, what about me. I come to this strange city alone, not really knowing who I am. I should be the nervous one."

Jeremy laid out plans for Kathleen's property on the table for Jason and Aaron to see. Jeremy stated "Now, this is going to be a constantly changing project. Right now I have the four main homes, I understand you are joining us."as he looked at Aaron. Jason chuckled "Pixie certainly has him wrapped around her little finger. It is going to be so nice and cozy up here with all us Bolts." Aaron snidely said "Rest assured that my doors will have big locks which need keys on them. I am going to get a sign with welcome painted on one side and not welcomed on the the other side. When I am home you can imagine which side will be showing." Jason and Jeremy turned and smiled at each other. Jeremy looked sad at Aaron, " You hurt our feelings. When designing your house on your two acres, Kathleen has one rule. It can't be bigger than hers and Jason's home. Considering her living area has to be big enough for a grand piano which Uncle Duncan is shipping from Scotland, Jason's house is going to be bigger than average." Aaron answered "Fancy place, Jason." "Hey" shot back Jason "I would be happy in a little cabin but If I must be treated like a king, I will sacrifice myself." Aaron said "I am sure that you will." Jeremy continued " I have been informed that Uncle Duncan needs a small house as well, plus the bakery. Oh yes, we are going to have two large barns, one for horses, another for some milk cows, goat, and sheep. I am getting use to Kathleen and I know a farmhouse for whoever runs her farm is coming. When Jason goes to San Fran, he will negotiate with the company, I found who wants to partner with us up here. They will train us on how to do septic systems for the houses. It is an exciting time, things are changing. We want to have the skills before it hits. We can start building our houses leaving the required space for a bathroom." Jason poured three glasses of whiskey despite the fact it was still morning "Here is to Bolt Stemple Co. There are four of us as compared to one." Aaron argued "It is three to two but I will drink to it."

Maggie found that she was not ready for this to happen so fast. Maybe she wasn't ready for it to happen at all. She grabbed a hold of Josh ad cried "I know this sounds crazy but I don't know what I want to do. After all the time, I have wondered about my family, now its here and I don't know if I really want to meet her. "Josh held her close "My big brother would say breathe, take a few large breaths. I don't know why but it always seems to work." She did as instructed "I do feel a little calmer but no closer to knowing what to do. What would you do?" Josh smiled "Somehow I knew that question was coming at me. Another thing we do when faced with a decision like this is consider what is good and bad about our choices." Maggie started "Okay, things that are bad if I meet my mother. She might resent me, maybe she never really wanted me. She could take me in because I have some money and that was more important than love. Last but not least, I can never get over that she deserted me." Josh took her hand and added " Since I know Lottie well perhaps I can dispel some of your concerns. First, she has always had a big heart. She helps everyone when she can. I know from last night while she may be anxious, she really wants to meet you. In regards to money, she seems comfortable. She knows if she needed something we would help her. About you not being able to forgive her, perhaps you should hear her side of the story. All I am going to say is that both of you were used by the Barnes. Now are you going to list the good ideas?" Maggie with a refreshed air of confidence replied "Nope, you are going to take me across the square right now to meet my mother and don't you dare let go of my hand."


	6. Chapter 6

Family Ties Chpt 6

Maggie and Josh walked slowly across the square. Josh told Maggie how his dad had found Lottie down on her luck in San Fran and bought her back to Seattle to run the bar. She started working for room and board until she got on her feet. Seattle was even smaller then and so people helped her get started as it was the only place to congregate. It didn't take her long to get it up and running even turning a profit. Since then she has purchased the building and owns the business herself. She helped Jason a great deal with him and his siblings. Jason had to travel to drum up customers. She is a midwife, nurse, advisor, and someone who would give you the shirt off her back. At this point, they are standing outside the door. Josh inquired " Are you ready? She has with her my sister, Jemma Stemple and my sister-in-law, Candy Bolt" Maggie questioned "Is everyone related to you?" Josh shook his head no. Maggie added " Biddie may be here, she mentioned that she was needed at Lottie's and gave me the strangest look. I figured she was one of your girlfriends." Josh started coughing, he stretched his neck as if to relieve some tension, he said" Biddie is a wonderful person but she can make the average person crazy. She has her nose into all the business in town and there have been times I wanted to ask Captain Clancy to take her out to sea and push her over. Only kidding sort of." Maggie laughed Josh Bolt , that is the first semblance of meanness, I have seen. Remember, you must never let go of my hand. Understood."

The three men left the tent to find Kathleen and Johnathan waiting with a spare horse for Jason. Jeremy questioned "Where are you three going?" Kathleen replied "Jason wants to introduce us to the Greeks and to invite them to the wedding." Aaron laughed "Well you are in for a treat this afternoon. Telly can drink like a fish so if you have plans for the evening, I would be careful." The three were ready to leave when Jason said " You are in charge, Josh may be tied up all day with Lottie's situation Have a good day both of you. As they rode away, Aaron inquired "Does Josh really like this girl? "Jeremy replied "He sure talks like he does. She qualifies since she has a complicated situation but they always leave." Aaron said "Well maybe this one will have more reasons to stay then leave." Jeremy responded "I hope so but in the meantime, I need those plans for your new house." They both left to get their work day started.

Josh opened the door and they entered hand in hand. The saloon was empty except for Lottie, Candy, Jemma and Biddie. Josh wanted to laugh because all the facial expressions were so serious. Josh started the introductions, first he introduced Maggie Barnes, then Biddie, Candy, Jemma and Lottie Hatfield, each individual nodded as their name was mentioned. Josh was now feeling uncomfortable, one could cut the tension in the room. Lottie started to approach Maggie with her arms extended and Maggie withdrew. He could see the pain on Lottie's face as her eyes filled with tears. "Let's sit down and each person say something about themselves" said Biddie. Jemma said " I am a Bolt and Lottie helped me a lot growing up." Candy said " I am a Bolt by a very recent marriage, Lottie helped me to adjust to Seattle when we arrived from New Bedford." Biddie laughed, " I am not a Bolt but a Clome. Lottie has been a good friend and a listener." Lottie chocked threw her tears " I am your mother and I am so happy to see you." Maggie said" "I am Maggie Barnes or that is what I am called. I don't know my real name. Why did you desert me?" Lottie sobbed and Jemma put her arms around her "Can't you be a bit more gentle than that?" questioned Jemma. Lottie said " No, no she has her rights. This has to be brutal in hopes of a reconciliation." Maggie coldly asked "You knew where I was, why did you never come to see me in at least 13 years? It appears you had time to take care of everyone else but me." Biddie anxiously jumped up "Before we dig into what appears to be a painful past. Let's have breakfast. Nothing makes people more cranky than being hungry. Let's break bread together in hopes of a happy ending." Maggie laughed at how Biddie was fluttering about waving her hands that she agreed to eating. Biddie did break the ice and everyone went to the bar and helped themselves to eggs, bacon, rolls potatoes and coffee.

Jason, Kathleen and Johnathan arrived at the Greek encampment in about an hour. Telly came running towards his American friend. " I was wondering when you come and visit us. I hear you have news so amazing I not believe. The big Jason Bolt of Seattle has been tamed by a beautiful woman. Is this true?" asked Telly. Kathleen replied before Jason "Yes and thank you for calling me beautiful." Telly smiled and curled his mustache " She a spitfire, I see in her eyes. You have your hand completed." Jason smiled and said" Hands full. Can we get down from our horses?" Telly replied "Of course, Meet my daughter , Cassandra, beautiful as mama. Cassandra gets us some wine." Kathleen said "Your daughter is beautiful, please meet our son, Johnathan and I am Kathleen." Telly threw his hands in air and growled "Mr. Bolt,you should have introduced." Jason shook his head" You two aren't giving me a chance." While Jason and Telly were bickering, Johnathan and Cassandra were smiling at each other shyly and walked a little distance from the adults. Telly gave Jason a stern look "We need to talk, why you no marry this beautiful lady. I thought you honorable man." Jason sighed "It was not my choice. We were engaged and her family kidnapped her and took her to Ireland. I did not know she was pregnant." The three of them sat down at a small table and Telly poured all some wine. Telly looked at Kathleen" Is this story true?" Kathleen responded "Yes, it is. Jason is a honorable man and we are here to invite you to our wedding in 2 weeks." Telly enthusiastically jumped up and call for all to congratulate the engaged couple. Everyone within hearing distance surrounded them. Stephanous played music on his lyre. Telly suddenly became aware that the Johnathan and Cassandra had disappeared. He yelled at Jason "History no complete itself again." Now Jason didn't know to what he was referring. He again excitedly said " History no complete itself, where are Johnathan and Cassandra?" Jason stood up and thanks to his height was able to spot them talking past the next tent. Jason corrected Telly " History will not repeat itself. They are just talking over there surrounded by people." Jason called both Johnathan and Cassandra over and they had to leave, Jason turned to Telly " Bring everyone to the wedding , I am sorry we didn't see your wife this time." Telly looked Jason in his eyes."Young people need chaperone. I too young to be grandparent." Jason replied " I agree but they are just kids." Telly shook his finger at Jason and Kathleen ' I know young, you know young. Those two are here because we were all young. See you at wedding. Be ready to dance."

Back at Lottie' s, everyone was full and the tension in the air was diminished. Perhaps it was due to the small talk or the good food. "I have to ask why the two of you won't let go of each other's hand?" asked Jemma. Josh answered " I promised. You can understand that she is nervous." Lottie smiled at Josh "Thank you for helping my daughter." Candy rose and suggested that Lottie tell her story first. Lottie stood and held the hands of Candy and Jemma. She told of being married and happy to Jack Crane. They lived modestly but were happy. They had a daughter who was the sunshine in their life. When Maggie was about five, Jack started to become restless. He was tired of watching people with money. He fell into a group that robbed banks and eventually was arrested for being a bank robber. He went to jail and she lost their home. She and Maggie lived on the street for about 2 weeks when her sister agreed to take her daughter into her home. They had no children at the time. It was only suppose to be temporary. The only jobs she could find were as a saloon girl. This went on for a couple years and one time she went to visit them, Maggie was calling them, mom and dad and her, Aunt Lottie. They told her it was Maggie's idea that she was embarrassed by my clothes and appearance. She didn't want her friends to know that Lottie was her mom. She had begun drinking too much and one night Johnathan Bolt came upon her crying on some stairs. He took her back to Seattle and it was the new beginning she needed. She went back to San Fran a few months later intending to get Maggie, they were having a birthday party with clowns and ponies. Maggie had so many friends. There were hardly any children in Seattle. Maggie looked so happy, she felt guilty wanting to take you away from them. She left that night and never returned. Lottie tearfully turned to her daughter and cried " I truly did what I thought was best for you and not me. It killed me to leave you there but you looked so happy."


	7. Chapter 7

Family Ties Chpt7

It was a beautiful summer day, as Jason, Kathleen and Johnathan were returning to camp at a leisurely pace. Jason kept looking back at Johnathan and telling Kathleen "He still has that goofy smile on his face." Kathleen responded dismissively " Why is his beautiful smile bothering you? He has your smile which melts my heart." Jason answered "Exactly, when I was at school in Scotland when you would visit, the boys would torment me about the stupid smile I had. I think the smile Johnathan has on now is that same smile." Kathleen looked amused at Jason "Dearest, so he has a first crush." Jason a bit louder replied " Bolt men don't have first crushes, when we fall, it is hard. MY father adored my mother, I fell for you and that lasted through 17 years of separation, Jeremy fell for Candy and never looked at another, Josh is a bit of an anomaly but I don't think he has ever been that blown away as I was with you." Kathleen interrupted his rant "What about Valerie, he thought he was in love with her?" Jason growled back " Did anyone really know those two women. He fell in love with a dream that didn't exist. She doesn't count." Kathleen sensed that this was a bit of a touchy subject and started talking about their house.

Maggie arose to speak " I am truly touched by your life while I want to forgive and forget, it is just not that easy. I came here really expecting to start my search, I never thought that I would find you right away. I guess my aunt and uncle always knew where you were, another lie told to me. Except for my painting, I feel my entire life has been a lie. I never told them that I was ashamed of you exactly the opposite. They knew how much I wanted to go live with you even though in the beginning before they had their own children, they treated me like I was special. When I was seven, some artist I met at the park realized that I had artistic talent. I was put in an art school for free tuition because I actually could draw rather than most of the other students who had parents that believed in them whether they could even color in the lines. It was around this time, they told me that you wanted me to call you Aunt Carlotta and I was to call them, mom and dad. If I did not do so, you would never return." Maggie began to sniffle as the tears started to form in eyes. Josh stood up and gave her a big hug. Josh asked " Do you want a break?" She shook her head no and proceeded "So, I did what they said. You did looked sad but it never occurred to me that the adults were lying. They started having children and they literally lost interest in me overnight except for my artistic talent. I started painting portraits around 12, I was a phenomenon. Thanks to my income, they upgraded their home and life style. It was obvious my sole purpose was to make money. The rest of them would go on family vacations while I stayed and worked After 21, I got control of my money. He was furious. I did give them some but they needed to downgrade a bit. My uncle recently tried to arrange a marriage with a 50 year old man as he agreed to give them money. He sold me. He was getting a bit scary when I refused so I escaped in hopes of finding you. Now I have found you, I don't know how I feel. I am sorry."

Jason, finally, came right out and asked Johnathan how he felt about Cassandra. Johnathan looked up from the horse at his parents and declared "I really like her. I asked her to accompany me to the dance Saturday and to your wedding." Jason twisted around in his saddle "Whoa boy! Don't you think that you are moving too fast. You know her for all of 30 minutes." Johnathan calmly answered back " I asked her to two things where we are surrounded by people, most of them older. She is nice and I enjoy talking to her. It is not like we are going to sneak off to a cabin and well, you know how that ends." Jason and Kathleen halted their horses and dismounted. Jason started to talk and Kathleen made it clear that she was handling this. Kathleen started " I am very disappointed that you would say that to us. We were in love and engaged to be married. Perhaps we shouldn't have but then there would be no you so I believe it was meant to be for whatever reason. While we were gifted with you, we were punished in many ways which you are well aware. This girl's father is very protective as he should be. We don't object to the two of you having a friendship but you are too young for anything serious. You will need to be chaperoned. Before you ask a young lady to escort you some place for the first time, you need to talk to her father. Hopefully you haven't already upset her father to the point, he objects to your friendship. Jason, is there anything you wish to add?" Jason smiled " I couldn't have said it better. I probably would have said it louder but I think you were quite effective." Johnathan begrudgingly said " I am sorry. Dad, may I have part of the day off tomorrow to go ask her father, please." Jason started to say "I don't kn" when he saw the look being aimed at him by Kathleen. He changed his answer "I guess there have to be some benefits to have a father as your boss." The rest of the trip was completed in silence.

Both Lottie and Maggie were covered in tears. Josh said "This situation isn't going to be resolved in one effort. It is going to take time. I am going to take Maggie back to the dormitory." Maggie quickly asked " Can I go to the camp? I don't want to talk all day about this." Josh was happy to oblige. Josh turned to Lottie "This isn't over by any means. I believe everyone here would like a happy ending. It may take a little time. So everyone dry your tears." Biddie requested that everyone take a moment and pray for guidance. Candy suggested "Why not give it 24 hours and meet again for breakfast? Maggie and Lottie, do you want all of us here?" Lottie first to speak " I feel that I can handle it alone now but this is my city, building. Do you need Josh here, Maggie?" Maggie nodded affirmative. Lottie said "Tomorrow 7:30 we start again."


	8. Chapter 8

Family Ties Chpt 8

The Bolt men gathered together at the logging camp prior to dinner to share what happened. Jeremy wanted to know about the visit to the Greeks. Jeremy said " One never leaves the Greeks without some major entanglement. Did you do something to cause Telly to declare war? Jason turned around to Jeremy and Josh as he poured some coffee. Jason shook his head and laughed "funny, you should say that but it wasn't me." Jeremy quired " Kathleen caused a problem?" Jason shot back "Nah." Josh in an unbelievable tone said "Johnathan, couldn't possibly have done anything. He is practically perfect." Jason sighed and responded "Well, today I saw the not so perfect young man. It involved a pretty young women who just so happens to be Telly's daughter." Josh and Jeremy looked at each other and burst out laughing. Jason relayed that they disappeared, Telly was frantic. Telly wants them constantly chaperoned. Josh and Jeremy enjoyed the story of Jonathan and Cassandra immensely especially the rude remark aimed at Kathleen and Jason on the way back. Finally Jason said to Jeremy "I need you to go see Telly tomorrow with Johnathan. He needs to ask permission for the dates and Telly wants to purchase some lumber. Jeremy happily responded "I would love to see your future daughter-in law and drum up some business. Josh and Jeremy began laughing again much to Jason's annoyance.

Next they talked about the situation with Lottie and Maggie. Josh told the story of how the aunt and uncle lied to both of them. He said there are a lot of hurt feelings which if given time and a sincere effort on both sides could heal. He has no idea whether they could get to a mother daughter relationship or just a good friend relationship. Jason asked " So Maggie is staying for awhile at least?" Josh replied "Yes, she is having dinner at the camp with us, she is anxious to meet you, the last Bolt." A pensive look crossed Jason's face as he said "Josh , you appear to be drawn to women with significant problems. Neither Jeremy nor I wish to see you hurt again which we know you have been. You may be happy , happy with the brides but as of late you have not really shown a significant interest. Just be aware of why you are drawn to this girl and remember, she is Lottie's daughter above all. Lottie was there fo rus when we needed her"

Jason looked at Jeremy "I have a question for you or need some advice. You have spent much more time around Candy than I have around Kathleen." Jeremy looked at Josh and asked " Are you asking me romance advice?" Jason sighed "Not romance but if you are going to answer something in a way that Candy did not like, did she shoot you a look that" Jeremy finished Jason's statement "stops you in your track" Jason smiled " Precisely, I wasn't going to let Johnathan have any time off and then I saw her expression. I totally reversed myself. In that moment, I realized that that they may be smaller, sweeter and softer but I am fooling myself if I think that I am in charge." The three Bolt men held up their coffee cups to toast "The women now in charge of our lives." Josh said "Let's go eat so everyone knows Maggie"

"Maggie, meet my eldest brother, Jason." Josh introduced the last of his family. Maggie curtsied and Jason bowed his head. Jason since the near fatal problem involving Valerie kept his distance with all of Josh's female companions. They were going to sit at the tables with the men. Maggie was starting to do research for future paintings. Maggie was going to sit at the end next to Josh but also next to the head of the table which generally was Jason. When Jason saw the arrangement, he asked Jeremy to sit there. Jason explained that it was time for him to show that he was going to be playing a larger managerial role but both brothers weren't sure that was all there was to it.

Jason advised Maggie "Lottie is very important to us. It appears that you are important to Josh as well, we are anxious to help in any way that we can. I was aware that Lottie had a daughter about 4 months ago. Josh told you that your father was murdered due to being involved in a drug deal but they blamed your mother. She was willing to hang to protect you from knowing about him and her because she believed that you were so happy and would be embarrassed with the scandal." Maggie sat back and let the words that she was willing to hang to protect her run through her head. Josh upset asked "Why didn't I know this about Lottie." Jason replied "She wouldn't let me use it to protect her during the trial. She swore me to secrecy. I had no idea you would become involved with her daughter. We have not spoken since this began." Josh apologized. Jason said that he was going to see Lottie after dinner to check on her, he asked if there was anything Maggie might want her to say. Maggie was going to see her tomorrow in the morning with Josh, she will be fine until then. Jeremy volunteered to walk to Seattle with Jason as he planned on staying in the cabin. Both men rose from the table and said their good-byes to all and headed for Seattle.

They ran into Kathleen, Molly and Christopher with Nosey on they back way to town. The children loved the dog and were doing an excellent job of wearing her out. Kathleen ran to Jason and wrapped her arms around him and she was rewarded by a long kiss. Jason whispered in her ear "Tomorrow, I have another surprise for you." Kathleen whined "Why can't I have it now?" Jason just smiled "Tomorrow." Kathleen looked at Jeremy "Have I ever told you that you are a wonderful man." Jeremy smiled and responded "Not going to work, if Jason says tomorrow then tomorrow it is. By the way, thanks , because all Candy and I hear from these two are they want a dog just like Nosey." Jason said he had another one on order from a different farmer and wondered if he might want to order one. The children shrieked with excitement and Jeremy just rolled his eyes at his brother. He finally said " I will let you know." Jeremy and the children headed off towards the cabin. Jason and Kathleen holding hands proceeded towards Lottie's with Nosey following.

As soon as Jason entered the saloon, Lottie ran into his arms. She wasn't crying but he could see the strain on her face. Clancy who was hanging around for a couple weeks for Jason's wedding walked up to his friend and rolled his eyes in an exaggerated motion to indicate that it had been a difficult day. The four of them and one tired puppy sat at a table. Jason softly in his deep voice asked Lottie how she was doing. She admitted that she knew she looked a mess but she was a bit optimistic. She isn't running away, she is staying so that is a good sign. Lottie grabbed Jason's hand and tearfully asked " I have one very large concern. She isn't one of Josh's gang of girls. Jason sympathetically looked deeply into her eyes and said "One, he would never do that to you. Second, he looks, sounds, and acts as if she is special to him. I am worried about him getting hurt. You are having breakfast with her tomorrow. Do you have mementos from the past? Let her see that you kept everything. It is to both of you benefits for this to workout. She is not stupid and she came here to find you. Think positive. By the way, do you have a room for me?" Clancy grumbled "Why don't you stay with Kathleen? " Kathleen chimed in "We are practicing what we preach." Clancy growled back "You both are crazy."

Jeremy arrived at his cabin to find another dinner on the table waiting for him and the children. He shared a passionate kiss with his new bride. The first thing out of Christopher's mouth was that Jeremy was getting them a dog just like Nosey. Candy backed up and gave Jeremy one of those looks which Jason and he had discussed earlier. Jeremy proclaimed his innocence. During the meal, they discussed school, Maggie, Josh and the upcoming wedding. After dinner was cleaned up and all were washed up, they tucked the children into their beds. Jeremy put his arm around Candy's waist and escorted her to their bedroom. He nibbled on her neck and she giggled. "I guess we are going to have to be quiet tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

Family Ties Chpt 9

Josh arrived at the dormitory at 730 to escort Maggie to Lottie's for breakfast for three. Josh reasoned that the worse was behind them since both women had shared their past which had been very painful for both. Maggie once again was waiting in the social area for him, she smiled as soon as she saw him. He extended his arm and she rose to take it the whole time neither broke their smile or their stare into each other eyes. As they approached the door, Josh said he had more to tell her before they reached Lottie's. As they proceeded Josh asked if she truly wanted to know all that they knew about her father especially since none of it was good. Maggie stopped and said "If it would have an effect on how I feel about my mother, I want to know. If it is just bad and it makes no difference, let him rest in peace." Josh started "Okay, I didn't know some of this until last night myself. I knew that Crane had been killed and everyone thought it was Lottie because she was last seen arguing with him. No one knew why they were arguing but your mother had been trying to raise money." Maggie interrupted here "How much money and why." Josh responded "$5000 and no one knew why. Jason found out after he was killed and was sworn to secrecy even if it meant her hanging. Jason ,Jeremy, Aaron, Clancy, Ben and I, all worked on finding why she wanted $5000 for him. Jason finally tricked Lottie into admitting that she had a daughter. Cross was blackmailing her that if she didn't raise the total amount for him, he was going to San Fran to tell your future in-laws and ruin your future perfect life." A shocked look crossed Maggie's face, she said" Are you telling me that she was willing to hang rather than disturb my wedding. If she told everyone in the trial that he was blackmailing her because they had a daughter, my family in San Fran was more than likely would have heard about this mess." Josh shook his head yes and once again they were right outside of the saloon's door. This time, she didn't wait for him to open the door, she just went right into the breakfast.

Jason and Kathleen enjoyed being alone on their beautiful morning walk in the woods. Kathleen realized that they were nearing their rendezvous cabin. She asked "Does my surprise involve our cabin?" Jason asked that she cover her eyes as he guided her down a small hill. Jason said "Open your eyes?" Kathleen was right, it was their cabin but it no longer was in disarray. The roof was new, there was a new fence around it and the windows and door were repaired and painted. Someone had planted roses and bushes, Kathleen smiled and had her hands up to her face in shock." It is beautiful, Jason" declared Kathleen. Jason asked "Are you going to check the inside? Kathleen opened the gate, cracked open the door just so she could peer into the interior. As with the outside, the inside had been restored. First, there were no signs of cobwebs or other small residents, there were red and white curtains. A round table with four chairs welcomed one as they entered and a sofa sat in front of the fire. She turned and hugged him "Is this for us while we wait for our house to be built?" Jason picked her up and replied "It is our wedding cabin for the time being. There is a bed in the corner for Johnathan when he is here but let me show you our bedroom." She noted that there were pots and pans, dishes, and of course a coffee pot as he moved towards the bedroom. Jason said" You didn't expect us to share the cabin with Jeremy, Candy and the children ,did you?" Jason carried his soon to be bride over the threshold of their bedroom and gently put her down. Jason put his hand on one of the posters of the four poster bed, "This was my parents bed brought from Scotland. I moved it from the cabin." Playfully he plopped himself down on it and inquired if she wish to join him. She smiled and shook her finger to indicate naughty boy. Jason flopped back and said "Johnathan is gone to the Greeks, he will never know." Kathleen patted his knee and said "We will know that we lied to our son. It is only another week, my love." Jason sat up a bit exasperated "You are right but I am afraid that I am no angel. I don't think a minute goes by when I don't, never mind. One week, I love you Kathleen." She extended her hands to help him up and they embraced into a long kiss. Jason sighed "I have to get back to work. You can start moving whatever you want into our little getaway. I will help later." Kathleen laughingly patted his fine derriere "It will be soon enough that you want to go to work to get away from me." "Never" was Jason's response as he headed to the logging camp.

Jeremy told stories to Johnathan about Telly as they rode to their compound. Johnathan asked "Do any of you hold grudges? You seem to forgive everything and end up friends." Jeremy advised Johnathan that they had a problem with someone for years. Jason and he had a fist fight that entire town had wagered sizeable bets. Oh, the fight moved from the square through the forest along the river and back to the square. It finally ended when they both punched Clancy who caused the fight in the head." Jeremy just started laughing uncontrollably. Johnathan asked "Does he still live here?" Jeremy chuckling "Aaron was the man." Johnathan said "Sometime you must tell me more but there is Telly now." Jeremy and Johnathan dismounted. Telly grabbed Jeremy into a large hug "Hello good friend. First Jason now you must be a good omen." Telly approached Johnathan and walked in a circle around him. Telly said "He is not such a good omen." Johnathan said "I wish to apologize. I had never asked a girl to a dance or wedding before and I should have asked you first." Telly sternly said "Go ahead." Johnathan looked at Jeremy a bit bewildered. Jeremy patted Telly on the back and said" We are teaching him, he has only been with us 2 weeks. You can see he is good kid. Johnathan asked Mr. Telecomus if you may take his daughter to the dance."Telly said "No bother I stop torturing you. Plus Marina and I will be chaperones at both events. She is over there, you can talk to her but I must always be able to see you."

Telly in a very serious tone said " I need to ask favor of Bolt brothers. In the newest group of Greeks to come to this beautiful country was my daughter whom you met and my nephew who wants to meet you. He does not want to be farmer. He want to be logger. Can you teach and give a job." Jeremy thought for a minute "Do you really recommend him, Telly. Logging can be dangerous and if someone doesn't focus on job they could be seriously injured or worse yet killed." Telly loudly proclaimed "He built like Stephanose, 20, and dedicated worker." Jeremy shook his head yes and said "Talk to him about whether he would prefer logging or building. Tell him to be at camp Monday at 7 and ask for me. We are starting a building division and have four houses to start." A shake of a hand has never been good enough for Telly, he grabbed Jeremy and kissed both cheeks.

As Maggie entered ,she realized that Lottie was not alone. Captain Clancy was there with Lottie and Maggie sensed that he was in a protective mode. Before Maggie and Josh could reach the table, Clancy started "This here woman is wonderful and you would be lucky to have her as a mother." Lottie reacted immediately "I told you could stay if you behaved. One more word like that and back to your ship." The four of them sat down. Maggie started "Last night from your friend Jason, I found out that you were willing to hang to protect me from the scandal which would occur if all this came out. Why?" Lottie's eyes once again filled with tears "I believed that you were happy. It was the least that I could do for being a failure as a mother." Maggie looked at Josh as her eyes were filling with tears, she said "I don't think you were a failure as a mother. You and I were manipulated by people we trusted. They were failures as human beings." A smile crossed Maggie's face, a thought occurred to her that might help them heal and feel a bit better." Josh, will you help me? I want a relationship with you,Lottie, it may take a little time to be mother and daughter but let's start as friends. I will send for you later, what I am planning may help destroy some of our dark emotions." Lottie and Maggie hugged for the first time in 18 years. Josh said to Lottie " I will return for you later whenever Maggie has arranged her plan..


	10. Chapter 10

Family Ties Chpt 10

Maggie explained her plan to Joshua. Joshua was skeptical but Maggie convinced him that sometimes you need to act out your frustrations to get rid of them. Maggie suggested to him that Kathleen might well benefit from taking part in her activity. Josh's first job was to contact Kathleen and bring her to Jemma's if she wants to participate. Josh finally acquiesced to the plan, before he left in search of Kathleen he took Maggie into his arms for a long kiss and then said "I believe that you're the most interesting woman that I have ever met. You are very pretty but that is not what is truly drawing me to you. You are witty and smart. You listen to what I say to you. You are capable of forgiveness. I hope that you decide to stay her for quite awhile and you give me the opportunity to discover everything about you." Maggie was very pleased with Josh's speech but had a few concerns "Josh, I couldn't be happier with what you said but you will need to make a choice between me and your pack of admirers in the dormitory." Maggie put her arms around his neck "I feel that we may have something special but if you want to date me then it is me and only me. I am not in a hurry to get married, I need to establish a relationship with my mother first. So how do you feel about that?" Josh leaned into another long kiss "Joshua Bolt is an one woman man as of this moment but it would help if you moved into Lottie's not because I am tempted but I am getting dirty looks." Maggie with her arms still wrapped around his neck giggled "As soon as possible, I will relocate."

Jemma had just fed April and laid her down in her bassinet when Maggie knocked at her door. Jemma was surprised as Maggie and she weren't really friends yet. Maggie mentioned what a lovely home she and Aaron had, it was quite a bit different from all the cabins. As Maggie looked around at her surroundings, she realized that she was being a bit rude. Maggie apologized "I always looked at new places through the eyes of an artist and may look as if I am doing an inspection." Both women sat down, Jemma heard April making a fuss so she picked her up and the baby quieted down. Maggie said "I know it may be a bit presumptive of me as we don't really know each other that well but may I hold her." Jemma went over to Maggie and gently transferred the baby to Maggie's arms. As she turned to go to her seat, Jemma inquired as to why Maggie was here. Maggie reported "Lottie and I have had a bit of a break through and I want to do an exorcism of some of ill feelings for those who kept us apart and I think you may be able to help me." Jemma excitedly agreed to help her.

Josh luckily found Kathleen at the cabin reorganizing the furniture to her liking. She was thrilled to see Josh and thanked him as she was certain that he had helped to renovate the cabin. Josh brought Kathleen up to date on the Lottie /Maggie progress and informed Kathleen of Maggie's plan to drive out the devils in their relationship. Maggie thought Kathleen may benefit from doing the same. Kathleen sat back and contemplated Josh's suggestion. Kathleen decided that she was in and wanted to know what she could do. Josh said "Stay here so I know where to find you. I want to take this opportunity to thank you for making my big brother so happy. I often wonder if I would have done what he did or just run and hide. He deserves happiness." Kathleen hugged her future brother-in-law "You would have stayed, Jeremy would have stayed, and Jemma would have stayed. You all have heart of a hero." Josh smiled "I have more work to do, see you later. Thank you."

Jason and Johnathan were working on some bids when Josh found them. Jason was extremely proud at how well his son learned everything. Johnathan was a hard worker when he constantly wasn't being pulled out of work due to family business. Johnathan was going to take a few courses at the college in Seattle in the fall, Johnathan could be one of the first to graduate if not the first. Josh explained to Jason what Maggie had planned in the form of an exorcism of evil spirits haunting Lottie's and Maggie's relationship, Kathleen's feeling towards her father. They needed 3 tress which they could use. Plus they would like those important to them there for moral support. Jason started "What about all my work?" Johnathan suggested "Tomorrow is Saturday. I will get up early to help you. I just need to get home to dress and pick up Cassandra and her parents for dance." Jason half smiled pat his son on his back and said "It is deal. The three trees are at the end of the camp. Josh, tell Jeremy. He and Candy would feel left out if everyone was there. Is 5:30 okay and we can all have the chef's specialty, chicken and rice. I hope this helps, it would be wonderful for Lottie to connect with her daughter and I am guessing that you wouldn't mind her living here." Josh laughed " You two can be the first to know, Josh Bolt is spoken for." Josh left for Seattle to inform Maggie of everything.

Jemma and Aaron were the first to arrive around 5 PM. Jemma had been collecting slightly used clothing for the mission. Jemma 's assignment was to provide 2 men's outfit and one female outfit. Jason relieved her of the clothes and proceeded to nail them to one of the three trees. The purpose of this was to appear like a human being. The loggers as they came in from their assignment would stop and inquire why there were clothes nailed to a tree. Jason's would laugh and say that from what he understood that a cleansing of bad spirits was to occur. Jason was surprised when the loggers wished to watch especially after they found out it involved Lottie, Kathleen and Maggie. Maggie arrived at 5;15, She immediately provided the outfits with faces and hair, the paintings may not been up to her artistic taste but for being done in 15 minutes, they would have to do. As she finished her job, she heard Josh pull up accompanied by Candy, Lottie, Clancy and Kathleen. Jeremy and Johnathan came from the office tent. Maggie was a bit surprised at the crowd which had gathered but it didn't bother her in the least. Maggie started once Kathleen and Lottie were by her side. Maggie spoke to the crowd "By now most of you are aware that I am Lottie's daughter. We were separated by people we trusted and loved by lies. We have a lot of anger buried deep inside and we don't wish to carry it around with us anymore. The same applies for Kathleen who was separated from the man she loves by her own father. The three figures on the trees represent the people who betrayed us. We want to go forward in our new lives not carrying on this ill will so we are taking revenge. Jason, may we have our weapons." Jason gave the three women three axes and three hatchets. He insisted on providing a brief lesson on the handling of the tools. Kathleen was anxious to get started "Can we start yet?" Maggie laughed "I knew that you would be interested in this." The three women walked up to the representations, Maggie said "Lottie we need to switch part way so we both get a chance with each of them." Kathleen said "This one is all mine." Maggie called over to Jason "Please let us know when to start." Jason said" One , two , three. Go" The women started with the axes. Kathleen and Maggie much to the horror of all the men lifted the axes and chopped at the male representations in a very sensitive area. Jason raised his hand to his face, his thumb was under his chin and his hand in a soft fist covered his mouth, Josh stood there with a look of horror. The loggers in the background were screaming ouch. Aaron and Jeremy laughed. Aaron suggested that all sharp objects be locked up when they have an argument. The woman were really swinging their axes and destroying the figures, the loggers were enthusiastically encouraging them. Maggie and Lottie switched when the reached the faces, they used the hatchets on the face and there was not much left when the ladies were done. Both Jason and Josh took quite a bit of ribbing about they better treat those women right.

The figures were destroyed, the women were spent. Maggie turned and said "Didn't that feel good, mother." Lottie's, Candy's ,Jemma's and Kathleen's eyes all filled with tears as they realized that Maggie called Lottie mother, something Maggie did not realize. Lottie grabbed Maggie and answered "It was well worth it to hear you call me mother. This is one of the best days of my life." Maggie shocked came to the realization that it felt natural and started saying "mother, mother, mother" Jason walked up to Kathleen " Do we have any issues that you want to discuss because you looked a little scary?" She smiled at him and swore " I will never handle another axe again." He laughed and started walking with his arm around her when she said "I will use a knife." He playfully swatted her butt and loudly announced "Dinner on the Bolt Brothers, chicken and rice. Let's go eat."

e


	11. Chapter 11

Family Ties Chpt 11

After feasting on the chicken and rice at the logging camp, the Bolts, Stemples, and Hatfields wandered back to Lottie's Saloon to celebrate some more. Jason pulled Josh aside, Jason had heard from some of the loggers that quite a few of the girls in the dormitory were less than happy with all the attention that Josh was paying to Maggie. Jason asked " How many girls were you dating before Maggie arrived?" Josh appeared to be mentally counting them in his head when he answered "Five." Jason look both proud and amazed at the same time, he said "With all the work we have been doing, I have been having problems paying attention to one. Lord God, how have you been handling five?" Josh smiled at his big brother "It is a gift." Jason turned serious and said "Time to pay the piper. You are going to have tell those girls that you are no longer available." Josh shrugged his shoulders "Why can't I let then figure it out on their own." Jason chuckled " If only things were that simple. I am wagering that one or two of those girls may not go down without a bit of a battle. If they are angry, they should take it out on you but women often go after the other woman who is innocent. Josh, I believe that Maggie is important to you, Jeremy and Jemma say that same thing. She seems smart, she is beautiful and you don't want to lose her. You can't sit back while she pays for your relationship carousel. The boys would only say so much but you may have to protect what is yours and not rely on happy endings just happening. Okay" Jason put his hand on Josh's shoulder and gave him a good shake. As Jason walked away, Josh called out "Thank you for being my brother."

Johnathan was having a difficult time obtaining a suitable carriage for tomorrow's dance. Telly and Marina were coming with Johnathan and Cassie. Johnathan has to ask Uncle Aaron if he could borrow his four seater for his first date. It was very short walk for him and Jemma but according to the Jeremy and Josh, Aaron enjoys displaying his possessions. Josh and Jeremy had prepared Johnathan the best way to talk to Aaron. Johnathan nervously walked over to Aaron and Jemma, as instructed he immediately started staring at the floor "Uncle Aaron. may I please borrow your carriage tomorrow for the dance?" Aaron responded "Well, I was considering using it myself." Aaron poked Jemma to see why he kept staring at the floor and Jemma pointed at her brothers laughing across the room. Johnathan said "I am concerned about your health and walking would be good for you." Aaron yelled "What? Boy, you need to learn how to ask for things and first start staring at the floor, Did those two clowns tell you to do this?" Jemma put her hand on Aaron's arm and said "Johnathan, be wary of my brothers except your father, they have been tricksters since we were children. Yes, you may have the carriage, we are happy to walk."

As the evening wound down, Josh held Maggie in his arms and suggested that she move to Lottie's tonight. Kathleen was planning on sleeping in the cabin now so her roo was free. He would be glad to help. She kissed and then thanked him. She had already decided to stay with Lottie but will move what little she had tomorrow. Josh asked to meet her for breakfast "I feel like tomorrow is the start of a new life for us two. We may have time issues with my lawyer education and your art work but it is going to be worth it." As he turned to leave he said "Maggie Hatfield, I believe that I am falling in love with you." Maggie smile "I believe you just read my mind."

The End

Saturday Night Dance = Next Story

he End


End file.
